The Living Dead 5
The Living Dead 5 is a 1997 horror film about an evil farmer who sprays rat poison on a local cemetary in order to get revenge on his rival neighbor Issac Norris, who is also a farmer himself. But what the evil farmer didn't know was that the rat poison contained a nuclear chemical that could bring the dead back to life as zombies, so after spraying the rat poison, zombies began to rise from their graves and were searching for some human flesh to devour. Meanwhile, Issac was planting crops when all of a sudden he saw the zombies walking toward him on his planting field. That's when Issac confronted them and said that they were "Ruining his fucking crops" and that his family would have nothing left to eat for dinner. But as the zombies got closer to him, Issac pulled out his revolver that he owned and began shooting at them in the head. Issac eventually got bit by one of the zombies and retreated back inside his farmhouse. Later that day, Issac soon sliped into a colma as his wife tried to perform CPR on him, but when nothing worked, she eventually called 9-1-1. But before an ambulance could arrive, Issac reanimates as a zombie and kills his wife by eating out her flesh as his kids walk in and make the gruesome discovery. As soon as the kids walk in and see that their dad had murdered their mom, they both scream in terror as Issac grabs his son and bites him in the arm. As his daughter runs for her life, she gets caught and is scratched by her father. After killing his wife and attacking his own kids, Issac soon looks out the window and sees the siren of the ambulance arriving. That's when his kids soon become zombies and think of an attack plan to perform on the tasty paramedics. As the paramedics open the farmhouse door and enter the farmhouse, one paramedic searching for the colma patient gets ambushed by Issac and is eaten alive. As Issac's kids feed on the deceased paramedic's body thinking that he's their dinner, Issac goes after the other paramedic and bites him in the neck. Knowing that he will soon turn into a zombie, the infected paramedic finds a rope and uses it to commit suicide by hanging himself, killing him instantly and therefore stopping him from turning into a zombie. After both of the paramedics had perished, Issac and his zombie kids hijack the ambulance and take off into the urban section of San Francisco. Later that night, Issac's evil neighbor walks over to Issac's farmhouse and goes inside when he notices that something is not right. As he walks inside, he discovers the dead bodies of the two paramedics and Issac's wife. That's when Issac's neighbor grabs his celluar phone and calls the police reporting Issac and the kids missing and his wife and the paramedics dead. As the Crime Scene Investigators arrive at the scene, they discovered that this grizzy triple homicide was caused by a zombie attack, except for the paramedic who hung himself. The local police also pointed out that the area has delt with zombies before and know what would eventually happen if this situation wasn't taken care of right away. As Issac's evil farmer neighbor grabs his rifle and guards his property from the zombies, the undead Issac and the kids head into the city and eventually ditch the ambulance and walk into an alley where they meet up with the other zombies that were brought back to life using the rat poison that Issac's evil neighbor sprayed on the cemetary not knowing that it contained a nuclear chemical. That's where they all thought of a plan to devour everyone in the city and would try to perform it in the best way possible. Two of the zombies walked into a local restaurant waiting to be seated, and as soon as they got their waitress, one of the zombies bit the waitress and was told by her that she was going to call the cops. That's when the zombies began to attack everyone else inside the restaurant, using them as their meal. One person who survived and never got bitten was able to escape from the restaurant and run to the police station and inform the cops what had happened at the restaurant. A news bulletin on television put the city on high alert as people began taking cover by nailing their doors and windows. With the threat level of the unnatural situation very high, local cops and special officers all teamed up to put an end to the zombie invasion once and for all. The final scene of the film features a final showdown with Issac and the kids (who have now mutated after drinking a bottle of poisonus pink liquid) as cops and civilians with firearms fire away at them. The kids end up getting shot each with a hidden sniper from a five story window by a guy named Tom Polley, and Issac gets blown up with a bazooka by a SWAT agent before plummeting to the ground and getting lit on fire with a fire stick. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Zombie Movies Category:1990s films